


Property

by orphan_account



Series: Bits and bobs [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written as a part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/484893/chapters/844297">OT6</a> I'm currently writing but absolutely doesn't work with it anymore so I decided to post it here as a one-shot hot BJ scene.<br/>I guess non-con warnings apply since Tony at first refuses so that's why it's tagged as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this so any and all misspellings are my own or just because I'm English and we like to add a ton of 'U's to everything.
> 
> It's worth noting that the work this was originally written for includes Bruce's enthusiastic consent to such treatment but in this, as a stand alone, it's not. But just know that he's super into it ok?

"Tony, just sit down."

"Really? I'm just going to go. You can play happy BDSM families on your own."

"Tony." Steve was using that tone of his. Like he was ordering Tony to do something important, not sit and have a leashed Bruce Banner suck him off. 

Thor was suddenly behind him, and how did he manage to move so quietly? He gripped Tony's shoulders and ever so gently marched him to the armchair that Bruce was kneeling next to.

 

It wasn't that Tony wasn't attracted to Bruce, or even that he wasn't attracted to the idea of joining the others in dominating Bruce, it was just... what the whole team had going on was more than a little cultish, and it weirded him out. 

 

But he couldn't deny that the sight of Steve Rogers standing at parade rest, holding a chain in one of the hands behind his back that was attached to a kneeling Bruce was making him hard. Well, he _did_ try to deny it, but his cock, as it so often did, betrayed him. 

 

He tried to get up, but Thor's hands were still on his shoulders, pressing him down with the lightest pressure but pressure all the same.

 

"I, really... I'm just not -- oh!"

Bruce was nuzzling into Tony's crotch and making some kind of deep growling noise, vibrating into Tony. 

"Please, Tony. I want this." Bruce looked back to Steve and then up at Tony. "I need it." He sounded almost normal, like he did in the lab or on a mission. He sounded _apologetic_. 

 

They were all staring at him now, Thor behind him, Steve standing, Bruce looking up at him. God knows where the others were, this was embarrassing enough as it was. But he had to say something. He'd fantasized some aspects of this before, Bruce begging to suck his cock? Sure. Thor holding him down? Why not. Steve just being his usual Grade A American Beefcake self? Of course! But all together like this? It was weird. And it was hot for sure. But, weird. 

 

"Please, Tony. _Master_." Bruce whined. Tony growled himself, just a slight rumble, and totally involuntary. Bruce's eyes looked up at him full of filthy, wanton desire. Pleading.

 

Tony licked his lips. He didn't plan to, but he nodded, once. Yes.

 

Bruce gently - quickly but gently - pulled down Tony's fly, pulling out his cock and immediately swallowing it whole. It was too much, Tony would have moved back if he wasn't being pinned there, but Bruce took it all easily. Obviously more than used to this. Tony gaped, looked up to Steve, but Steve's eyes were fixed on Bruce and shaded with pride. Possessive, imperious pride. 

 

"Holy fuck." Tony gasped, overwhelmed by the things Bruce was doing to him. "How are you so good at this?" 

 

"He's good because I trained him to be." Steve said simply. "And if he's bad," Steve yanked on the chain, pulling Bruce back with a strangled yelp, "he gets punished." Steve slapped him on the cheek, not especially hard due to the odd angle they were at, but it certainly proved a point. He let the chain go slack again before shoving Bruce's head forwards and he immediately resumed his attempts to suck Tony's cock clean off of his body. 

 

He was good, opening his throat and fucking himself with Tony's cock, not gagging, no teeth. Tony wanted to reach down and grip Bruce's hair in his fists, fuck into his mouth. But refrained until Thor reached down over Tony's shoulder, picked up Tony's hand and placed it in Bruce's hair for him. "He likes this." Is all he said, Tony taking the hint and bucking slightly into the hole being offered to him. 

"Yeah, use him." Steve said approvingly. 

" _Fuck_. You suck cock like a _whore_ , Bruce." Tony couldn't get over it. He pulled Bruce's hair and felt him moan, deep in his throat, vibrating up through his cock from the sensitive tip. That felt good. He did it again, twisting this time, the moan even louder. 

 

Steve moved closer behind Bruce and with the hand holding the chain, pushed Bruce's head forward and held it there. Bruce obediently stayed put for far longer than Tony would have imagined he could, feeling him swallow around him over and over again. Tony was close already and they'd barely been doing this ten minutes. Steve gripped Bruce's hair and pulled him back, Bruce spluttering and drooling everywhere and looking all the more debauched for it. 

 

"Slap him." Steve demanded, Tony doing it without even thinking. His hand came away wet with saliva, which he rubbed into Bruce's hair as he gripped it tightly and started fucking his face once more. Tony let go of any pretense that he wasn't way into this and fucked Bruce's mouth. He watched the chain jiggling, the sound of the links jangling together mingled with the glottal sounds coming out of Bruce's throat turning him on as much as the image of Bruce's lips so stretched around him.

 

Tony tried to hold off, unsure of quite what the protocol here was for when and where he was meant to come on... Steve's _property_. That thought almost threw him over the edge on it's own, but again, Thor, still bearing over Tony, seemed to read his mind. "Oh you can let go inside him. We all prefer it that way." And Tony did. He pulled Bruce down as far as he could onto his cock, felt Bruce swallow around him twice before pumping cum straight down his throat. He came silently, brightly, whispering "fuck" as the fog cleared. 

 

He pulled Bruce's head back. Bruce immediately opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, to show he'd swallowed everything, Tony realised. Steve pulled him gently back so he was sitting at his feet like a well trained pet. He brushed a hand absentmindedly over Bruce's cheek and through his hair. 

 

"What do you say, Bruce?"

"Thankyou, Master." Bruce replied, looking at Tony with filthy eyes. Tony couldn't parse being thanked with what just happened, but said "You're welcome?" Anyway. 

 

Thor let go of the shoulder he'd been gripping, moving into Tony's eyesight and standing a few feet away from Bruce and Steve. Bruce crawled over and waited patiently for instruction. 


End file.
